Chance
by Supurrkitty
Summary: Quatre runs into a girl and breaks her glasses at an airport, now he feels like the scum of the universe and wants to find her, but things just seem to keep getting in his way ~Last Chapter up!! Yay!~
1. Crossed Paths

Title: Chance  
  
Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: Yadayada...don't own nothin'...yadayadayada...  
  
Description: Okay, I've been doing a lot of AU's to go with my original character fanfics. Like, A Lovely Mess, for one, now this.  
  
Another what if that has to do with my fascination with destiny:  
  
What if Akira was not a Gundam pilot and never met any of the G-boys or Haruki? Well, for one thing, she cuts her hair and gets glasses (it makes her look much younger)! But if her destiny is with Quatre, how will she meet him.  
  
A surprisingly brief first meeting, an even more surprising second meeting, an almost trip around the world, and a chance romance make for a cute multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter one: Crossed paths  
  
The sun beat down on her face as she brought the tip of the broom against the hard stone again. She stopped momentarily to wipe the sweat that beaded on her forehead off. For once, she was glad she had cut her hair. It was so hot in the traditional garb of her fathers shrine; all she needed was more hair to cover her neck. Black hair, especially.  
  
Originally, she had cut it off on her second to last year of high school. She was depressed about some boy and a friend said that cutting off her hair would show her sorrow. Being a dramatic High school girl, she cut all of her hair off to just below her ear. It all seemed so silly to her now, she could have just spit on herself.  
  
Two years later and it had only grown to above her shoulders. This time, it was strait instead of wavy. She missed her beautiful, down her back, wavy black hair that all the boys admired. Since then she also got glasses. She felt ridiculous; she looked like a little ditzy geek. But that didn't matter anymore. Only one thing mattered to her now...  
  
Akira took her glasses off to wipe them, just to waste a little time.  
  
" Akira! When you finish with that, come scrub the steps!" Akira heard her father shout from the top of the steps.  
  
' Ugh! I already did that! I guess I must've missed a spot...damn! Now I have to do the whole freakin' thing over again! Oh well...'  
  
" Yes, Father!" Akira shouted back and finished sweeping to get to the next job.  
  
Akira sighed as she walked to the steps. She stopped at the sight of an envelope. Looking to her sides first, she picked it up and turned it around, it was addressed to her, but it had already been opened. Akira laughed at her father's weakness in her head as she took out a few pieces of paper, the first one of which she could only read the first few lines.  
  
" 'Congratulations, you have been accepted to the Earth University of Technology...'!?" Akira squealed with joy as she gave a small hop and ran up the stairs, wrapping her arms around her waiting father.  
  
" Oh, Daddy, did you...?" Akira started.  
  
" Well, I wanted you to stay here and take over for me so badly, I know that's why you didn't send the form in. But, I saw it all filled out on your desk, and I figured if that's what you really want..." Her father hugged her.  
  
" Thank you, father, thank you!" Akira cried.  
  
" Um, could you call me daddy again? I feel so old when you call me father." Her daddy laughed.  
  
" Okay, daddy."  
  
Quatre sighed as he looked out the window at the passing trees. How did he get stuck with this job? Well, he was a preventer, but they should know he was a very busy man.  
  
' Oh yeah,' Quatre thought, remembering ' Wufei got the job and passed it on to Duo who tricked Trowa into doing it, who made me feel guilty and take the job. How could I forget!?'  
  
Quatre groaned as he thought of his task ahead, heading for the airport.   
  
' So, I guess I'll just have to go to the University, pick up a few engineer scholars, convince them to work for Preventers and be on my way home, how bad can it be? Well, at least I convinced Une to make Duo assist me.'  
  
To say the least, Quatre felt quite irritable that day.  
  
" Sir, we're almost to the airport." The driver said.  
  
" Great." Quatre murmured sarcastically to himself.  
  
" Great." Akira murmured sarcastically, looking up at the flight board. " My damn flight is delayed, great, great, great...I guess I'll have to wait a bit..."  
  
Akira looked around at the crowded building. Usually, she could adapt to any environment, but she felt really uncomfortable standing in the middle of a huge public place with people busily swarming around her. Especially since she had nothing to do and nowhere to go.  
  
Akira slowly made her way over to a bench with her bags. She wasn't even sure what she was doing on this side of the planet. She heard something about switching flights for refueling or something, but she really didn't care, she just wanted to get to England to get settled into her dorm and start her classes.  
  
Akira pushed up her glasses, disgusted. Even to herself, she sounded too much like she had no life out of education. Akira sighed, heavily, deciding that it was probably true. She'd most likely be stuck in books and clusters of wires and shiny buttons for the rest of her life.  
  
Akira turned, suddenly, getting distracted by a souvenir store/coffee shop and postcard stands.  
  
" Well, I might as well send something to my family. After all, how often do I get to hang out in L.A.?" Akira said to herself, smiling.  
  
She set down her suitcases in front of the postcards to free her hands. She picked up a few postcards and looked at them.  
  
" Hmm, I didn't know the Golden Gate Bridge used to look like THAT." Akira said, flipping the card to read the text. " Maybe I should get some nature pictures."  
  
Akira stepped two feet away from her bags to look at some of the postcards of forests and desert.  
  
" Wow, it's nothing like in Japan..." Akira thought aloud.  
  
As she did, she felt someone run quickly, right behind her. Her hair swayed and tickled her neck making her shiver. She turned to find out what was going on, just in time to see a man running off with one of her bags.  
  
" Hey!" without even thinking about her other bag, she took off after the man.  
  
Quatre had just entered the airport with a couple of his bodyguards at his sides. (Frankly, I'd find that annoying, but that's me...) A guide that would take him to his private jet then greeted Quatre. As the odd cluster of beings pushed its way through the big crowd, a scream was heard from across the room. Quatre jerked his head in the direction to see what the noise was all about. All he could see in the huge crowd was a very angry woman yelling something very crude at someone. Quatre tried to fallow her line of site, but couldn't find the receiver of those horrible words. One of his guards asked him to please continue walking. Quatre shook his head and took a few steps forward before a man carrying a case ran into one of the guards, knocking him over. The man scurried up and grabbed the suit case, running off. Quatre went to help the other man up.  
  
" Come back here you pillaging little bastard!" Quatre turned his head, just in time to see who was just about to run into him. It was a girl with above the shoulder, black hair, glasses over emerald green eyes and was wearing Dress pants and a dress shirt to match.  
  
The girl tried to stop and swerve at the same time, but ended up bumping into Quatre's shoulder, then tripping over her own feet.  
  
By that time, the other man had gotten up and asked if Quatre was okay. Quatre ignored him and tried to step forward to help the girl, but was stopped, by a terrible crunch.  
  
The girl looked up in horror at the sound and Quatre noticed that her glasses had disappeared.   
  
Suddenly, Quatre froze and got a sinking feeling in his lower stomach. What had he done? He suddenly felt like he was the worst person in the world. And that painful expression on the girls face didn't help any. Quatre stepped off of the glass and both him and the girl looked painfully down at the spectacles.  
  
" Here you go ma'am, here's your bag." A police officer helped her up and handed her the bag.  
  
" Thank you, sir. Thank you very much." The girl bowed to the man, smiling. Then, she took another pair of glasses out of the bag and slipped them on.  
  
" Sorry for running into you." Akira bowed, not noticing the guards closely watching her.  
  
She quickly walked off, feeling embarrassed.  
  
" Wai- I...I'm...!" Quatre started, but it was too late. Quatre proceeded to fallow, but was stopped and strongly suggested otherwise. Quatre sighed as he looked in the direction the girl had disappeared in. Quatre knew he was a pushover, but he never knew anyone could make him feel like the evil of the universe.  
  
Akira frowned to herself, feeling that she needed to cry. It was just not that good of a day, so far.  
  
Once she had put on her glasses, she had realized how attractive and sweet looking the victim she bumped into was.   
  
'Of course he was,' Akira thought ' He's Quatre R. Winner, heir to the Winner fortune. All the women dream of marrying him. Good looks and money are always attractive to them. Oh well, I bet he's just a stuck up snob...'  
  
But still, she felt really bad for doing what she did, even though it was an accident. Never had she felt so embarrassed in her life.  
  
Akira listened as they announced that her flight was ready for take-off.  
  
" Good..." Akira sighed, walking quickly, wanting to get as far away from this place as she could." I don't like L.A...."  
  
" I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait a while until you're flight can be fueled. We're a little behind schedule today. I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience, Mr. Winner." The woman at the counter gave him a small, sympathetic, smile.  
  
" No problem at all. Thank you." Quatre said, still distracted by the event earlier.  
  
He needed to sit down for a while and recollect his thoughts.  
  
" Let's go get some coffee while we wait." Quatre suggested and they headed over to the souvenir store/coffee shop to get some coffee, setting the luggage down by the postcards.  
  
To be continued...   
  
Wha-wha-WHAT!?!? That was sooo short, though!!!  
  
~don't worry, that's why there's more than one chapter. This one's shorter than my others, anyways. Probably only about five chapters long.  
  
Well, it better be good!  
  
~You'll just have to read on and see.  
  
Join Supurrkitty next time and find out how this all too brief meeting can turn into a relationship.  
  
Next time:  
  
" Alright, Duo, we'll see you later. I'll sign my little sis up to Preventers. Hey, maybe you and your partner can join me and Akira for lunch or something." Umeko said.  
  
" I dunno, I have a feeling he wants to get this done and over with ASAP, but I'll talk to him." Duo waved. " I'll phone you later. I have to go meet him in the front office."  
  
Akira bowed and smiled. " Bye Duo, and thank you for setting me up." 


	2. Love Connection

Title: Chance  
  
Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: Yadayada...don't own nothin'...yadayadayada...  
  
Description: Okay, I've been doing a lot of AU's to go with my original character fanfics. Like, A Lovely Mess, for one, now this.  
  
Another what if that has to do with my fascination with destiny:  
  
What if Akira was not a Gundam pilot and never met any of the G-boys or Haruki? Well, for one thing, she cuts her hair and gets glasses (it makes her look much younger)! But if her destiny is with Quatre, how will she meet him.  
  
A surprisingly brief first meeting, an even more surprising second meeting, an almost trip around the world, and a chance romance make for a cute multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter two: Love Connection  
  
Akira looked around at the new school. It was huge!  
  
Suddenly, Akira felt someone give her hair a quick tug. She turned around, surprised to come face to face with a tall girl with blue hair and yellow eyes.  
  
" Oh, Umeko, it's just you. You scared me." Akira sighed.  
  
" Is that any way to greet your big sister?" Umeko gave a fake frown, before giving Akira a quick hug.  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy since I left L.A.." Akira said.  
  
" What happened in L.A.?" Umeko asked as they started to walk again.  
  
" It's a long story, I'll tell you later. So," Akira looked over at Umeko. " Where's our room?"  
  
" What? Oh yeah, well, the thing is..." Umeko started.  
  
" Good day, ladies!" A young man, with long, brown, braided hair and Cobalt eyes said happily.  
  
" Who's that?" Akira whispered to Umeko.  
  
" Duo!" Umeko smiled at him. " What are you doing on this side of the planet?"  
  
" Well," Duo rolled his eyes, " I got stuck helping out a buddy on some job I was supposed to do in the first place."  
  
" Life's just not fair, is it?" Umeko said, sarcastically.  
  
" No, not at all." Duo looked over at the other girl. " Who's this?"  
  
" Oh," Umeko turned to Akira, " This is my sis, Akira, she's just two years younger than me."  
  
" Well," Duo winked at Akira, " Aren't you a cutie."  
  
Umeko kicked Duo in the shin.  
  
" Don't even start with her, Duo. She could kick your sorry ass any day." Umeko put her hands on her hips.  
  
" If she's anything like you, yes, yes she could." Duo rubbed his shin. " So, are you going to this school?"  
  
" Yes, I'm just starting here, in fact." Akira smiled.  
  
" Well, if you're smart enough to get into this school, you should just come work for Preventers. They need more beautiful women to work for them." Duo smiled back.  
  
" I don't know, I'd really like to learn more about my trade before I go into work." Akira looked to the ground at her side.  
  
" What do you do?" Duo asked  
  
" Well, I'm an engineer." Akira said " I like to work on advancing technology."  
  
" You're kidding me!" Duo said in disbelief.  
  
" No, I don't believe I am." Akira cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" I mean, that's really quite a coincidence. I was sent here to hire some of you guys for Preventers." Duo said, happily. " And wouldn't it be nice to recruit the first person I talk to?"  
  
" I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm ready to stop school." Akira said.  
  
" Well, Preventers has engineering classes and professionals on site. So, you can work and learn, as well as apprentice at the same time. In fact, one of our best professors came from this school." Duo pointed toward the big, Victorian looking building.  
  
" Why would he quite teaching at this school, doesn't it pay a lot?" Akira asked.  
  
Duo looked at the school and scratched his head, sweatdropping.  
  
" Gee, I never thought of that. Must be because of his hands on training methods. Do you know what happened, Umeko?" Duo asked.  
  
" I think I heard that he was developing an advancement to the zero system and was found out." Umeko shrugged, " But those are probably just rumors."  
  
" The Zero system?" Akira became interested. " Do you guys still do studies of that at Preventers?"  
  
" Well," Duo got a twinkle in his eyes. " I really shouldn't tell you this," Duo looked around, then whispered. " Right now we're working on a version of the Zero system that is healthier for your mental state. But, we're kind of doing it behind everyone's back, because that sort of thing is illegal to develop, even for us."  
  
" Yeah, it goes against the Earth and colonies peace treaty." Akira said, pushing up her glasses. " Preventers could be suspended and throw the peace off balance and open up a gap for more domination and eventual universal communism."  
  
" Wow!" Duo's eyes widened " I never thought of it that way! Damn, we only did it because things started getting boring. Y'know, we could use your sort of brains in that sector."  
  
" I dunno..." Akira looked thoughtful. " So, I could learn, apprentice and work?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
" Well, it sounds like you guys need help...I'm in." Akira said.  
  
Umeko blinked " But, Akira, you've dreamed of going here since you were ten!"  
  
" No, I've dreamed of being an engineer." Akira said. " It doesn't matter to me how I get there. Besides, I'd be helping people."  
  
" But," Umeko started, but gave up before she continued.  
  
Umeko waved her hand in a dismissing way.  
  
" Fine, fine, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. You're getting yourself into a risky business. Oh, and you have to tell Dad. But I'm sure he'll be proud of YOU." Umeko said sourly.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Akira asked.  
  
" I joined Preventers last year, But I haven't told him I quit college." Umeko said.  
  
" Oh, so that's how you know him?" Akira pointed to Duo, smiling.  
  
Umeko nodded.  
  
" So, that's why we don't have a dorm at this school?" Akira asked.  
  
" How'd you know?" Umeko asked.  
  
" I checked the map and student listings on my way over. I was just giving you a hard time earlier." Akira smiled at her sister, warmly.  
  
Umeko rolled her eyes.  
  
" So, you want to see where we'll really be staying?" Umeko smirked.  
  
" Sure." Akira said.  
  
" Alright, Duo, we'll see you later. I'll sign my little sis up to Preventers. Hey, maybe you and your partner can join me and Akira for lunch or something." Umeko said.  
  
" I dunno, I have a feeling he wants to get this done and over with ASAP, but I'll talk to him." Duo waved. " I'll phone you later. I have to go meet him in the front office."  
  
Akira bowed and smiled. " Bye Duo, and thank you for setting me up."  
  
Quatre looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
" Stop fooling around, Duo..." Quatre said to himself. He was still angry at himself for the incident in L.A..  
  
" Hey, Quatre, how was the flight?" A voice came from behind him, Quatre turned around and saw Duo.  
  
" Oh, Duo, it's just you. You scared me." Quatre sighed  
  
" Is that anyway to treat the person who's helping you with your job?" Duo put his hands on his hips.  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy since I left L.A.." Quatre said.  
  
" What happened in L.A.?" Duo asked and they started to walk.  
  
" It's a long story, I'll tell you later. So," Quatre started. " Where do we start and how many do we need?"  
  
" Well, I just recruited one, so we only need three more." Duo said proudly.  
  
" Already, that was fast." Quatre said.  
  
" Yeah, it was the sister of Umeko, one of our agents. Plenty cute, too. She looked like one of those fighting chicks. Nice body, you could tell she worked out. I think she was a size "C", too. 'Cause, man, she was filling her suit. Almost like her sister, but more wholesome." Duo rambled.  
  
" Wait, Duo, she was qualified, wasn't she? You didn't just hire her because she was cute, did you?" Quatre looked at him.  
  
" Of course not! I'm not that shallow."   
  
Quatre stared at Duo.  
  
" Well, even if I am, that girl was as smart as a...a...um...I can't think of a way to end that metaphor, but she was really clever and intelligent." Duo argued.  
  
" Fine," Quatre gave up.  
  
" So, you want to go to lunch with them?" Duo asked.  
  
" With who?" Quatre asked back and Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
" With Umeko and her sister, of course!" Duo said.  
  
" Duo, I don't have time for that stuff." Quatre protested.  
  
" Okay, then, dinner." Duo suggested.  
  
" Alright, tonight, but don't expect anything after that." Quatre sighed.  
  
" You won't regret it, Quatre. She looks a little geeky at first, but without her glasses, she is quite the female." Duo said.  
  
Quatre stopped. Glasses? The girl at the airport had glasses. Could that mean...? No, of course not. There are millions of girls who wear glasses. To think that it could be her was just ridiculous.  
  
" Are you coming, Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
" Y-yeah." Quatre continued, shaking his head. Why did he feel so bad about that girl?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Now that was just sad!  
  
~ It was cute, I hope  
  
You have to write more soon, or I'll kill you.  
  
~Fine, fine.  
  
Join Supurrkitty next time to see how fate will foible with these prospective love birds.  
  
Next time:   
  
Quatre looked out the window of the preventers apartment him and Duo were staying at for their 'mission'. He flipped the frames of the broken glasses on the table. It was just an ugly reminder of how he was the scum of the universe.  
  
' I just broke a stupid pair of glasses, but I feel like I stole candy from a baby. Why do I feel so bad?' Quatre looked at the frames carefully. 'Then again, they do look pretty expensive...'  
  
" Oh, okay, no problem...No, I totally understand...Bye." Duo hung up the phone and Quatre looked at him.  
  
" Dinner's off. Seems little sis lost one of her luggage bags." Duo said.  
  
Quatre sighed with relief. He just wanted to call in quits for the night. Too much emotional distress. 


	3. Coincidence

Title: Chance  
  
Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: Yadayada...don't own nothin'...yadayadayada...  
  
Description: Okay, I've been doing a lot of AU's to go with my original character fanfics. Like, A Lovely Mess, for one, now this.  
  
Another what if that has to do with my fascination with destiny:  
  
What if Akira was not a Gundam pilot and never met any of the G-boys or Haruki? Well, for one thing, she cuts her hair and gets glasses (it makes her look much younger)! But if her destiny is with Quatre, how will she meet him.  
  
A surprisingly brief first meeting, an even more surprising second meeting, an almost trip around the world, and a chance romance make for a cute multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter three: Coincidence   
  
" Alright Duo, thank you." Umeko said before hanging up the phone.  
  
" What was that about?" Akira asked, coming out after taking a shower and changing her clothes.  
  
" That was Duo. You up for a double date tonight?" Umeko asked.  
  
" Date? I thought you said you and Duo had nothing going on?" Akira put on her Butterfly necklace.  
  
" We don't. I just tell him how to keep his girlfriend from dumping him and he tries to set my little sister up." Umeko said.  
  
" He has a girlfriend?" Akira asked in disbelief. " Boy, do I feel sorry for her."  
  
" Oh, she keeps him in line." Umeko smirked. " So, how about it?"  
  
" No," Akira said " Whenever you set me up with someone, it ends up being a disaster!"  
  
" But I'M not setting you up, Duo is." Umeko protested.  
  
" Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Akira said, sarcastically. " Besides, I don't have time for this bullshit. I've had a rough day and I just want to rest now." Akira sighed, thinking about running into one of the richest guys in the universe. Why was that sticking in her mind so much?  
  
'Duh,' Akira thought to herself. 'Because he's one of the richest guys in the universe.'  
  
" Wow, you're sure being a moody little bitch today!" Umeko laughed  
  
Akira just ignored her and opened up her bag.  
  
" Hey," Akira flipped through the few items of clothing that were there. " Where's...Everything!!!"  
  
Akira dumped out the contents of the bag and rummaged through them.  
  
" Oh, shit!" Akira froze.  
  
" What's wrong?" Umeko asked.  
  
" I left my other bag at the airport in L.A.!!!"  
  
Quatre looked out the window of the preventers apartment him and Duo were staying at for their 'mission'. He flipped the frames of the broken glasses on the table. It was just an ugly reminder of how he was the scum of the universe.  
  
' I just broke a stupid pair of glasses, but I feel like I stole candy from a baby. Why do I feel so bad?' Quatre looked at the frames carefully. 'Then again, they do look pretty expensive...'  
  
" Oh, okay, no problem...No, I totally understand...Bye." Duo hung up the phone and Quatre looked at him.  
  
" Dinner's off. Seems little sis lost one of her luggage bags." Duo said.  
  
Quatre sighed with relief. He just wanted to call in quits for the night. Too much emotional distress.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna go over there. Umeko got some new movies and wants to order pizza. You wanna come?" Duo asked.  
  
" No, I'm pretty tired and I smell bad. I think I'll stay here." Quatre said.  
  
" Are you sure, she's really hot." Duo smiled.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure." Quatre said, nodding.  
  
" Well, if you want to come, they're in apartment 21 upstairs. See ya!" Duo flung on a jacket and went out the door.  
  
" Later, Duo." Quatre sighed and held his head, which started throbbing with pain.  
  
" What did I do now?" Quatre asked his head.  
  
Akira flipped her necklace through her fingers over and over. Something was deeply wrong, she could feel it. Some force was trying to tell her something.  
  
" Are you okay, 'Kira?" Umeko asked  
  
" Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Akira said, smiling slightly.  
  
Then, a knock came at the door.  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I invited them over for movies and pizza. That okay?" Umeko asked, pleadingly.  
  
" Fine," Akira said, deciding not to even bother to fight.  
  
She looked at the doorway as the door opened, expecting to see two guys. But, she only saw Duo.  
  
" Where's your friend?" Umeko asked.  
  
" Oh, he decided to stay, he had a long day." Duo said.  
  
' I can relate...' Akira groaned to herself.  
  
A few hours later into the movie marathon, Duo and Umeko were talking to each other, not even paying attention to the movie. Akira wasn't quite listening, but she just figured that she was giving him advice on his girlfriend again.  
  
Akira tried to watch the movie in the dark. Yet, her mind kept slipping into earlier that day and making her depressed.  
  
' You just ran into some rich guy, that's all...but, still, rich or not, he was human... but, he didn't seem to be hurt...Then, why do I have the urge to find him and apologize over and over again?...You're talking to the wrong side of the brain for that!' Akira mentally argued with herself.  
  
" Um, excuse me guys, I need to get some fresh air. I'll be on the roof." Akira said before walking out.  
  
She sighed when she closed the door behind her, then shook her head and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button and waited. After a bit, she got tired of waiting and headed for the stairs. As she went up the first steps she heard the beep of the elevator.  
  
" Figures..." Akira murmured to herself and continued up.  
  
Quatre took a shower and, after a while, got bored of sitting in a room by himself. He got up to go join Duo and his friends. He went out and locked up, then went over to the elevator and pushed the button. It opened immeadiately.  
  
" At least something's going right today..." Quatre muttered.  
  
He stopped from walking in as he saw two people come down the hall. It was a brown haired guy and a blonde haired girl with glasses. He watched them walk by him without even noticing he was staring at them. The girl reminded him of 'luggage girl'. That was his name for her now, since they only crossed paths because she had some luggage stolen. For some reason, Quatre couldn't help but see himself next to that girl in his mind. As the couple disappeared around the corner, Quatre shook his head and got his mind back. He was just in time to shove his arm in front of the closing elevator door, so he could get in. When the elevator reached the second floor, he stepped out and started looking for room 21. He jumped as he heard the door to the stairs swing shut. He decided that someone must have just gone out the doors and calmed down. Then, he decided that someone must have been waiting for the elevator and he kept them waiting too long. He concluded that he had once again caused someone troubles and felt bad.  
  
" I guess I spoke too soon." Quatre found apartment 21 and knocked on the door. Umeko answered and let him in.  
  
" I knew you'd come over, Quatre." Duo said, smiling, " But you just missed Umeko's sis. She went to the roof."  
  
" Yeah, I don't think 'Kira's feeling too well." Umeko said.  
  
" Hmm," Quatre sat down. 'She must have felt me coming...'  
  
Akira looked down at the busy street by the apartment building and sighed.  
  
" A busy Friday night in England..." She said to herself, " I should really be more excited about being here, I mean, it's beautiful."  
  
Akira looked up at the vast field of city lights, admiring it for the first time.  
  
" I guess...I can stay up here for a bit..." Akira smiled.  
  
Pretty soon, the movie was over. Of course, Quatre had missed most of it, but he didn't care. He was just happy to try and get his mind off of things.  
  
Then, there was a ring on the phone and Umeko picked it up.  
  
" Um, Duo, it's for you...It's Haruki..." Umeko winked.  
  
Duo picked up the phone.  
  
" Any idea what she wants?" Quatre asked.  
  
" I think she wants you guys back soon." Umeko said.  
  
" Yeah, we need to leave tomorrow anyways." Quatre nodded, then yawned. " It's getting late, I'm going to head back. Tell Duo I left for me, will ya?"   
  
" Sure thing. I'm sorry you couldn't meet my sister, she's really sweet." Umeko smiled.  
  
" Maybe some other time." Quatre smiled back and waved as he went out the door.  
  
Akira yawned as she went down the last couple of steps. The day had just sucked all the energy out of her. Then, she came upon an approaching figure. It looked just like Quatre.  
  
' No way, I'm just tired. Besides, why would he be here without his protectors?' Akira thought to herself.  
  
Quatre looked ahead and saw...no way, Luggage Girl? He blinked a few times before he was certain it looked just like her. They came up until they were just a few yards apart. Both of them blinked.  
  
" It's you..." Quatre said in disbelief.  
  
" Oh...yeah..." Akira blushed " About today...I'm really, really sorry about bumping into you...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Akira bowed and ran off.  
  
" Wait! Wait I... oh, damn..." Quatre gave up as she disappeared down the hall. " She'd think I was completely crazy if I went chasing after her."  
  
Akira went into her and her sister's apartment and closed the door, sighing.  
  
" What's wrong with me?" She asked herself, " I think I'm just worrying too much about such a little thing. It must be all the stress of moving away from home, yeah, that's probably what it is."  
  
" Totally, I mean, it's making you talk to yourself and all." Umeko was leaning towards Akira, resting her elbows on the arm of the couch.  
  
" You stay out of this..." Akira grumbled and dragged her feet off to her room.  
  
Umeko looked her sister up and down, but left her alone. She was never like this. Not even when she so obviously had her heart broken. She was always in a cheery, sweet mood.  
  
Akira took off her shoes and changed into her pajamas.  
  
" Well, at least I have these." She said, remembering her lost bag.  
  
She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, but quickly opened them again.  
  
" Wait a second..." Akira held her mouth. ' Why was he in this apartment? What are the odds that someone you met in L.A., would show up at the exact same apartment you were occupying in Wales? Did he follow me?... No, of course not! But, why would Quatre R. Winner be here, anyway. This doesn't make any sense!'  
  
Akira used her hand to thump her head, repeatedly.  
  
" I just hope I never see him again."  
  
Quatre sighed as he looked at the broken pair of glasses on the table.  
  
" Maybe I should give those back to her..." Quatre smirked at the thought of seeing her again. " Maybe she'll let me talk this time."  
  
Then, Quatre frowned to himself. He had a schedule to keep. That's why he cancelled lunch with Umeko's sister. He felt a little guilty about being distracted all day and not even seeing her.  
  
" Why would Luggage Girl want to see ME again, anyways? I smashed her glasses and she was so apologetic about just bumping into me. I don't even know her name. Besides, people bump into each other all the time and never see each other again." Quatre tried to convince himself.  
  
" Then again, I DID see her again..." Quatre shook his head, then looked over at his luggage.  
  
" Wait, I thought I only had TWO bags." Quatre walked over and looked at the tag. " Akira Satashi, huh? Wonder who that is? Oh, there's a phone number..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hahahahaha...  
  
Join Sup-kit next time as we watch these two fuss over a little thing called love.  
  
Next time:   
  
' What a terrible way to start off my morning!' Akira looked down and saw... The Suitcase!  
  
She quickly picked it up and checked the tag. It was hers!  
  
" Umeko!" Akira whispered, happily. " It's my bag!"  
  
" What!? What's it doing here!?" Umeko asked.  
  
" I don't know, but it's here!" Akira hugged the bag.  
  
" Well, just check it for anything dangerous before you do anything..." Umeko said, not sure of what to think of the coincidence. Well, maybe she didn't really leave it in L.A.. With Akira, you could never tell. 


	4. Almost There

Title: Chance  
  
Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: Yadayada...don't own nothin'...yadayadayada...  
  
Description: Okay, I've been doing a lot of AU's to go with my original character fanfics. Like, A Lovely Mess, for one, now this.  
  
Another what if that has to do with my fascination with destiny:  
  
What if Akira was not a Gundam pilot and never met any of the G-boys or Haruki? Well, for one thing, she cuts her hair and gets glasses (it makes her look much younger)! But if her destiny is with Quatre, how will she meet him.  
  
A surprisingly brief first meeting, an even more surprising second meeting, an almost trip around the world, and a chance romance make for a cute multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter four: Almost there  
  
" Quatre!!" Duo yelled at the sleeping blonde boy. " Quatre, wake up!!!"  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and looked at the braided boy and turned over, pulling his blanket over his head.  
  
" If you don't wake up, Haruki's going to be mad if I'm late!! You don't understand how women can be!!" Duo protested.  
  
"...what's that supposed to mean..." Quatre pulled the comforter off his face and sat up.  
  
" Nothing, if you're getting up." Duo said.  
  
" Fine." Quatre swung his feet to the ground. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before.  
  
Duo looked at him strangely.  
  
" What?" Quatre half demanded.  
  
Duo shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
" As long as we get going on time, I really don't care..." Duo could be barely heard from the other room.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Then, he remembered what he was going to do today. He quickly got dressed and took the extra suitcase he had gotten and threw on a coat and went out of the apartment. He said hi to Umeko before he went next door to the apartment complex and into the Preventers station.  
  
" You ready to go register, 'Kira?" Umeko asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure..." Akira yawned, still half asleep.  
  
Umeko dragged her out the door and to the elevator. Akira leaned against the elevator and started to drift off again. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Umeko went out and Akira didn't even notice. Umeko saw Quatre and waved.  
  
" Hey, how's it going?" Umeko asked.  
  
" Could be better, it's a busy day for us." Quatre said, hoping she wouldn't stop him for too long.  
  
" Yeah, same for us, too. See you later?" Umeko asked.  
  
" Maybe. Bye." Quatre and Umeko waved bye to each other.   
  
" See, that's..." Umeko was trying to talk to Akira, but noticed she wasn't there.  
  
She stopped the elevator doors from shutting and tugged Akira out.  
  
" You need to wake up, Akira. That could have been your future love!" Umeko yelled and tugged her out of the building.  
  
" Wha-...huh?..." Akira winced at the sunlight.  
  
" Let's just go into the Preventers station, get you registered. Have the long discussion with Lady Une over the vid-phone, and you can get back to your precious sleep." Umeko said.  
  
" Good..." Akira said, yawning again.  
  
Quatre stepped up to the front desk and set down the suitcase.  
  
" Excuse me, I need to..." Quatre looked over, through a window and saw a familiar face.  
  
" Excuse me a moment..." Quatre said, before walking away, forgetting the suitcase on the ground.  
  
He walked through a door and into another room.  
  
" Haruki, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked the brown-haired, Hazel-eyed, short girl.  
  
She turned around and Quatre noticed she had a very stressed look on her face.  
  
" What's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
  
Haruki hugged the blonde boy.   
  
" Quatre, it's nice to see you." Haruki said, " Do you know where Duo is?"  
  
Quatre pulled away from her after hugging her hello. He looked down at her. He couldn't help it, he used to have a crush on her. But, Duo just moved faster than him. It took a while to get over her, but she was one of Quatre's greatest friends. Besides, her and Duo were a wonderful match for each other from Quatre's point-of-view.  
  
" I think he's still in the apartment, why?" Quatre asked.  
  
" I have to tell him something very important. I was going to wait for you guys to come home, but, I just can't wait anymore. I really have to talk to him!"  
  
Quatre couldn't ignore the urgency and distress in her voice. It concerned him greatly.  
  
Akira and Umeko walked into the building and went to the front desk.  
  
" Hey, 'Kira here was picked out as one of the new engineers, I need to sign her up and get Une dialed on the phone, so she can get started. Did Duo send in the list yet?" Umeko asked.  
  
" He sure did. What's her name?" The woman asked.  
  
" Akira Satashi, ma'am." Akira said, deciding to speak for herself.  
  
" Alright, please wait a moment while I search for it..." The woman said and started typing away at the computer.  
  
Akira woke up enough to start noticing her surroundings.  
  
'Nice place...' Akira thought, then she looked through a window and into another room. It was a blonde man and a small woman hugging each other. ' No way, it can't be!'  
  
The man turned slightly and, sure enough, it was Quatre.  
  
'Hmph,' Akira thought ' His girlfriend must be a preventer...'  
  
Akira felt a twinge of jealousy as she looked away. But that was just ridiculous, she didn't even know the guy that well.  
  
' What a terrible way to start off my morning!' Akira looked down and saw... The Suitcase!  
  
She quickly picked it up and checked the tag. It was hers!  
  
" Umeko!" Akira whispered, happily. " It's my bag!"  
  
" What!? What's it doing here!?" Umeko asked.  
  
" I don't know, but it's here!" Akira hugged the bag.  
  
" Well, just check it for anything dangerous before you do anything..." Umeko said, not sure of what to think of the coincidence. Well, maybe she didn't really leave it in L.A.. With Akira, you could never tell.  
  
" Alright, if you two could just wait in that room over there, Une will be on the phone shortly." The woman said.  
  
" Thank you very much." Akira said, now in a happy mood.  
  
Her and Umeko went into the other room as Akira looked her suitcase over.  
  
Quatre and Haruki walked out of the office and saw Umeko just go into another room. Usually, Haruki would take the time to say hello, but not today. Haruki was in a way different mood than usual.   
  
Quatre led her to the apartment building and they walked in and started toward the apartment.  
  
" Oh, Quatre. I got your bags already and..." Duo was walking towards them and couldn't see well, because he was carrying a lot of luggage. But then, he caught a glimpse of Haruki and dropped his bags.  
  
" Haruki, what are you doing here?" Duo asked and smiled at her.  
  
Haruki started to cry and ran to Duo and hugged him.  
  
" I have something very important to tell you..." Haruki said.  
  
" Alright, then, we'll just sit down and talk, okay?" Duo asked, looking at her. He could tell it was something very serious.  
  
She nodded and looked at the ground.  
  
Duo grabbed a key and unlocked the nearby apartment, then stuffed the luggage back in.  
  
" No more rush, Quatre. Just give us a bit." Duo said.  
  
Quatre just nodded and walked off as Haruki and Duo went back into the apartment.   
  
' Wait a sec.' Quatre thought to himself. ' What happened to the bag!?'  
  
Quatre hurried over to the Preventers building.  
  
" Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Umeko asked Akira as they walked out of the building.  
  
Akira shook her head.  
  
" Now, back to my sleep..." Akira said.  
  
" You mean you haven't woken up, yet!?" Umeko asked.  
  
Akira just smiled at her, holding her bag close to her side.  
  
" C'mon, let's go get a celebration breakfast. On the go. I know the best doughnut place this way." Umeko pointed in the opposite direction of the apartments.  
  
" Alright." Akira said and they took off.  
  
A minute or two later, Quatre walked into the Preventers building.  
  
He looked and he saw no bag.  
  
" Excuse me, ma'am. There was a bag here, do you know what happened to it?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Yes, a young girl picked it up just a few minutes ago. You just missed her." The woman said.  
  
" What was her name?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Um, I believe her name was Akira, sir." The woman said.  
  
" Oh," Quatre smiled, it was the owner.   
  
He was about to walk away, but something else nagged at his brain and he just had to ask.  
  
" What did she look like?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Well, she was tall, with black hair and glasses. Her hair was just above her shoulder and she was wearing a business suit." The woman said.  
  
" Luggage Girl! She's called Akira, and it was her bag, of course!" Quatre said and the woman blinked, using a fake smile.  
  
Quatre almost ran out the door, then he stopped. He dug in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He had written down the information on the paper. He could find Luggage Girl now. He would have to track her down.   
  
' But, what would I say?' Quatre asked himself, ' Maybe I'd just talk to her and figure out why I'm feeling so guilty and why she wouldn't let me talk and kept apologizing to me.'  
  
Quatre shrugged to himself and went back into the building.  
  
" Sorry to disturb you again ma'am, but could you track down this number's address for me?" Quatre asked.  
  
Akira hummed as they walked back to the apartment with doughnuts and Akira's long lost bag.  
  
Akira looked in the doors of Preventers as they walked past. It was Quatre again.  
  
' Wonder where his girlfriend went?' Akira thought, then decided she wouldn't go back into that state of mind. She didn't have to, she had doughnuts and her luggage.  
  
But she couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for the blonde boy.  
  
" Japan?" Quatre asked, dumb-struck.  
  
" Yessir, in fact, a shrine." The woman said.  
  
" No way! She must be on vacation or something..." Quatre thought out loud.  
  
" Yeah, England can be a big tourist attraction..." The woman said.  
  
" Well, I guess I'll just have to wait a few days." Quatre said.  
  
The woman just nodded and watched him leave.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Err, yeah...  
  
Join Supurrkitty next time as the couple starts to discover the meaning of that day in L.A..  
  
Next time:  
  
Quatre walked to the front office of the building happily. He had an idea. If Akira was in the building and occupying a room, she'd have to be on the listings.  
  
" Excuse me, but could you tell me if there's an Akira Satashi in the building?" Quatre asked the lady at the desk. The woman typed and searched for the name on the computer.  
  
" She just left today. Her name was crossed off this morning." The woman said.  
  
" Thank you very much." Quatre said, before walking off.  
  
How damned inconvenient! Why didn't he do that yesterday!?  
  
' Oh yeah, that would have been way to nice of fate...' Quatre suddenly became disgusted by the world and grumpy again. 


	5. Would you? Will you?

Title: Chance  
  
Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: Yadayada...don't own nothin'...yadayadayada...  
  
Description: Okay, I've been doing a lot of AU's to go with my original character fanfics. Like, A Lovely Mess, for one, now this.  
  
Another what if that has to do with my fascination with destiny:  
  
What if Akira was not a Gundam pilot and never met any of the G-boys or Haruki? Well, for one thing, she cuts her hair and gets glasses (it makes her look much younger)! But if her destiny is with Quatre, how will she meet him.  
  
A surprisingly brief first meeting, an even more surprising second meeting, an almost trip around the world, and a chance romance make for a cute multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter five: Would you? Will you?  
  
" So, you ready to go, Akira?" Umeko asked.  
  
Akira nodded.  
  
" Nervous?" Umeko smiled  
  
" Of course, I've never been to the colonies before and now I'm going there for a job!" Akira said, making sure she had her bags secure.  
  
" I'm going to miss you again, but I'll bug my superiors into eventually moving me back to the colonies." Umeko said as they went out the apartment door.  
  
" So, why were you sent here in the first place?" Akira asked " I mean, besides knowing that your little sister was coming to check up on you."  
  
" Well, I kind of got into some trouble with the main office, but I'm sure they'll like you a lot more than they liked me..." Umeko said, nervously.  
  
Akira blinked, but decided to not continue on the issue.  
  
" So, did you take me off the apartment list today? I wouldn't want to have any confusion on my position."  
  
" Sure did." Umeko said.  
  
The two girls went to the apartment's parking garage and hopped into Umeko's car to take off to the shuttle port.  
  
Quatre walked to the front office of the building happily. He had an idea. If Akira was in the building and occupying a room, she'd have to be on the listings.  
  
" Excuse me, but could you tell me if there's an Akira Satashi in the building?" Quatre asked the lady at the desk. The woman typed and searched for the name on the computer.  
  
" She just left today. Her name was crossed off this morning." The woman said.  
  
" Thank you very much." Quatre said, before walking off.  
  
How damned inconvenient! Why didn't he do that yesterday!?  
  
' Oh yeah, that would have been way to nice of fate...' Quatre suddenly became disgusted by the world and grumpy again.  
  
Quatre grumbled to himself as he stalked back up to his apartment. Duo and Haruki were still there with him. They were all going to go home together. But, now, Quatre was wanting to go right then to Japan to find his Luggage Girl.  
  
' No,' Quatre thought to himself ' Her name is Akira and I'm just returning her mangled frames...'  
  
Quatre began to realize how ridiculous that sounded. That a millionaire would deliver something so small by himself. He also felt a little guilty that he'd take that much time off to do that after he had used the excuse of not enough time against those he knew and that poor girl who lost her...luggage...  
  
Quatre stopped walking to think aloud.  
  
" She just came here and got a preventers job, I saw her in the hallway on the second floor going back to the room her and Umeko were staying in...She must have come from the roof!!" Quatre said to himself, excitedly.  
  
~~~~~f/b~~~~~~  
  
When the elevator reached the second floor, he stepped out and started looking for room 21. He jumped as he heard the door to the stairs swing shut. He decided that someone must have just gone out the doors and calmed down. Then, he decided that someone must have been waiting for the elevator and he kept them waiting too long. He concluded that he had once again caused someone troubles and felt bad.  
  
" I guess I spoke too soon." Quatre found apartment 21 and knocked on the door. Umeko answered and let him in.  
  
" I knew you'd come over, Quatre." Duo said, smiling, " But you just missed Umeko's sis. She went to the roof."  
  
" Yeah, I don't think 'Kira's feeling too well." Umeko said.  
  
" Hmm," Quatre sat down. 'She must have felt me coming...'  
  
~~~~~~end f/b~~~~~~  
  
" No way! She did call her 'Kira! That must be her short name for Akira!!" Quatre thought, amazed. " And the luggage disappeared at the Preventers station where she was signing up for that engineering job!! How could I be so stupid!! It was so damn obvious!!" Quatre said, running off to his apartment, not even noticing the couple staring at him.  
  
" It's really too bad you couldn't stay any longer. But, Duo and Quatre are taking off back to the colonies tomorrow, I'm sure they'll help you feel more at home. Maybe you can actually meet Quatre, too." Umeko said, driving down the road.  
  
Akira perked her head and looked over at her sister.  
  
" Quatre?" Akira said as she blinked at her sister.  
  
" Yeah, Quatre Winner. He's in Preventers as well as being head of his dads company. You'd be lucky to snag one like that." Umeko laughed.  
  
" You mean, Duo's partner...was Quatre!?" Akira asked in total disbelief.  
  
" Yeah, I would have introduced you, but you kept missing each other." Umeko smiled. " Don't worry, you'll see each other." Umeko said  
  
Akira almost had it in her mind to make Umeko turn the car around, but then reminded herself that she never wanted to see him again.  
  
" Oh, so it was him that cancelled those dates, minus the dinner date?" Akira crossed her arms and looked out the window.  
  
" Well...yes, but he was feeling really bad for something that had happened to him in L.A. earlier that day. He smashed some girls glasses and felt really bad. Duo said he was pretty disgusted with himself." Umeko frowned.  
  
Akira dropped her arms to her side and held back tears, still looking out the window.  
  
" I guess you both had a bad time in L.A.. I imagine you two were both there at about the same time. I'm surprised you two didn't see each other." Umeko chuckled.  
  
" We...did..." Akira murmured.  
  
" What!? Why didn't you say anything!?" Umeko asked.  
  
" Well...I didn't...I don't know..." Akira covered her mouth as she thought  
  
Quatre stopped in front of the door when he heard Haruki and Duo talking. He put his ear to the door.  
  
" But, Duo, you aren't doing this just because...?" Haruki sounded stressed.  
  
" No, to tell you the truth, I've been planning this for a while, I even have the ring at home." Duo chuckled. " I was just too nervous..."  
  
" I guess this isn't the most romantic way to do it, but, yes, I will." Haruki said.  
  
" Thanks, Haruki. You won't regret it." Duo said, joyfully.  
  
" Oh, Duo, you think too much of yourself."  
  
Quatre knocked on the door and Duo and Haruki jumped. Duo hurried to the door and opened it.  
  
" Oh, it's you, Quatre." Duo opened the door and let him in.  
  
Quatre decided to leave them by themselves, but first...  
  
" Hey, Duo, do you have Umeko's cell phone address? I need to phone her about something..." Quatre said, simply.  
  
Duo was too distracted and happy to even question why or poke fun and Quatre knew exactly why.  
  
Duo handed him one of Umeko's old cards, from before her demotion.  
  
Quatre nodded his thanks and told them he'd be in his room if they needed him.  
  
There was an eerie silence that loomed in the car as the neared the shuttle port. The silence was suddenly broken by a call on Umeko's cell phone. Umeko stumbled for it and finally answered.  
  
" Hello?" Umeko answered.  
  
" Hey, Umeko, it's Quatre." Quatre said.  
  
" Oh, hey, we were just talking about you." Umeko said, cheerfully.  
  
' They were talking about me? So, Akira knows it was me all along? I wonder what they were saying...' Quatre thought to himself.  
  
Akira gave Umeko a questioning look. Umeko just winked at her.  
  
" Um...so, why were you calling?" Umeko asked after silence.  
  
" Oh, yeah. Um, do you think I could talk to Akira, please?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Hmm, Akira huh? Well, I thought you two had never met, though?" Umeko teased.  
  
" Please..." Quatre pleaded.  
  
" Okay, fine, here." Umeko said and handed the phone to Akira.  
  
This time, Akira stayed silent.  
  
" Oh good, you're going to let me talk." Quatre laughed.  
  
Akira chuckled a response, remembering giving him no time to talk.  
  
" Listen, I know you feel sorry about bumping into me, but it was not your fault at all. Besides, you were the one who fell. I was just fine." Quatre said, " But, I'M sorry. I stepped on your glasses and didn't even apologize."  
  
Akira remembered, again, the fact that she never gave him a chance to speak for himself.  
  
" No, it was all my fault and I..." Akira began.  
  
" No, don't start that. Let me have the satisfaction of apologizing" Quatre cut in.  
  
" Fine." Akira sighed in response.  
  
" So, how long did you know it was me who was Duo's partner?" Quatre asked, curiously.   
  
" Well, that's kind of funny, because after I even ran into you in the hall I had no idea. Umeko just told me before you called." Akira laughed at herself. " What about you? When did you find out I was Umeko's sister?"  
  
" Right before I called." Quatre said. " I don't understand why it took me so long to piece it together...I guess I was just feeling bad after the airport incident."  
  
Akira smiled to herself, she completely understood the feeling.  
  
" So," Quatre said, " You got the bag I left at Preventers?"  
  
" That was you?" Akira asked, amazed. " So, not only did I bump into you, but you found my bag! And, you were one of Umeko's acquaintances, and you were in the same building and we're being assigned to the main office. What a weird set of circumstances!"  
  
" Yeah..." Quatre thought aloud. " It's almost like someone up there was trying to get us to meet each other..."  
  
Akira stayed silent and slightly blushed on the other side of the phone.  
  
" H-hey..." Quatre started, nervously.  
  
" Yes?" Akira asked, immeadiately.   
  
" Since we're going to be in the same area and all next week..." Quatre paused.  
  
" Yes?" Akira asked again.  
  
" Well, I was wondering if...you know...you'd like to go do something sometime...Maybe dinner?" Quatre asked.  
  
" You mean, like a date?" Akira asked.  
  
Umeko looked over at her, smile across her face.  
  
" Well,...yeah." Quatre finally said. " Would you like to go on a date? With me, of course."  
  
Akira paused. She couldn't remember the last time she heard that, or even thought about that. It just never seemed that important and she avoided it. But, now it caught her and she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy. Before, she was almost certain she never wanted to see that man again. But fate went to all that trouble and failure just to set those two up, it had to be worth something  
  
" Sure."   
  
The end.  
  
Great, it's done, now I can do another one! Yay! ^.~  
  
How'd you like it? Please mail me with the subject line, Chance, and tell me what you think.  
  
mail me at: Supurrkitty@Aol.com 


End file.
